


That Darn Pterodactyl

by NoScrubs12345



Series: tis the season [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoScrubs12345/pseuds/NoScrubs12345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myfanwy takes something that isn't hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Darn Pterodactyl

**Author's Note:**

> For [awdt](http://awdt.livejournal.com/)'s 2008 Christmas advent challenge. Day four: " advent calenders."

Martha looked up from the file she was reading when she heard a muffled bang and a string of Welsh curses. With a frown, she looked up to see Gwen crawling out from under her desk and rubbing her head as she glared at the offending piece of furniture. She bit her lip to keep from laughing as Gwen stood and kicked it, swearing again as her trainer collided with the metal.

“Lose something, Gwen?” she asked, failing to keep the laugh from her voice, and tucked the file under her arm.

Gwen glared at her. “You haven’t seen that gift bag thing I had this morning, have you? The one with the wreath and bells on it?”

“Last time I saw it, it was on your desk,” Martha said, looking at Gwen’s workstation. She frowned when she didn’t see the bag amongst Gwen’s detritus. “What was in it?”

“An advent calendar and a gift for my mam,” Gwen said, bending at the waist to look under her desk again. She sighed and placed her hands on top of it as she straightened again. “I stopped by the shops on my way in this morning. I thought I’d beat the rush, but now I can’t find it anywhere.”

“Did you ask Ianto?” Martha said and checked under her own desk before standing and moving over to Owen’s to check. There was no bag under either of them.

“He said the same thing...”Gwen said and picked up one of her snow globes, turning it over in her hands nervously. “And Jack and Owen had already gone to check out that Hoix sighting when I got in.”

“I’m sorry, Gwen,” Martha said with a sigh of her own. “Did you check the CCTV?”

“Tosh’s been running a diagnostic all day,” Gwen said and started to chew on her thumbnail. “It couldn’t have got up and walked away, could it?”

Martha laughed and placed her hands on her hips as she looked around the Hub. “Depends. What was in it?”

“Nothing Torchwood related. Just the calendar and some chocolates Mam likes. It’s nothing I can’t replace—crap!” Gwen swore, eyes widening as she turned to look at Martha. “You don’t think—” she pointed upwards “—Myfanwy took it, do you?”

Martha frowned again and looked up at the pterodactyl’s cage. Myfanwy was perched on the edge, picking at something with her beak and making soft mewling sounds to herself. “What would she want with an advent calendar?”

“I don’t know,” Gwen said, looking up too, “but Jack claims she likes chocolate.”

“Is that bad for her? Like dogs?” Martha asked, taking a step backwards when Myfanwy’s head snapped up and she screeched. The pterodactyl took off in a flutter of wings, clutching something white and red in her talons.

“You’ll have to ask Ianto that. She’s his pet,” Gwen said, watching Myfanwy as she circled overhead.

Both women ducked as the pterodactyl swooped down and dropped the object in her claws with a shriek. It landed with a thump, bouncing once before settling. Gwen growled as she and Martha realised what it was.

“That bloody bird!” she shouted as she rushed over to it and Martha doubled over with laughter.

Gwen pulled the untouched calendar from the ruined bag before turning it upside down. The bottom half of a pink box and a half dozen ruffled paper cups fell from it to land at Gwen’s feet. “She stole the damn chocolate!


End file.
